


Bath Time Care

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: rikkamia asked:Hello I’m back again!! I would love another Loki fic where reader and Loki are in the bath where’s he’s pretty much spoiling reader (you can make it as NSFW as you want)





	Bath Time Care

Loki tests the water. It was very warm, but not too hot. “Alright, darling.” He lifts you up into his arms and sits in the water. “Let’s relax those tense muscles of yours.” You sigh as the water surrounds you and lean against Loki’s shoulder.

“I already am.” You smirk as Loki kisses your neck. You move in front of him and his hands immediately find your shoulders. “Loki, you know I’m alright.”

“You pushed yourself past what I like to see.” His hands start massaging your shoulders and you sigh at his over protective nature. “You could have been seriously injured today, maybe even killed.”

“But I wasn’t.” You try to point out. Yes, you came close to nearly dying today during the simulation, but Shield wouldn’t let that happen in training, right? “You worry too much.” Loki’s hands force your shoulders into relaxing before moving lower.

“Darling, I worry the right amount for having a mortal lover.” He whispers in your ear. “If anything should happen to you…”

“It won’t.” You turn your head slightly. “You’ll be there. I know you will.” Loki sighs and his hands reach your ass.

“I can’t promise to be there every moment.” He squeezes your ass playfully. “But I’m here now.” You giggle and kiss his jawline. Loki moans before his hands shoot up and grab your tits. He pulls you back against his chest. You gasp at his sudden contact and feel his hard member against your ass. “And I will please you until my name is the only thing you know.”

“Take me.” You beg. It never took you long to beg for him.

“Of course, my love.” He kisses your shoulder gently as his fingers pull and twist your nipples. This pattern of rough then sweet…it drives you crazy.

“Loki…” You lean your head back on his shoulder, giving him access to your neck. Loki brushes his lips against the base of your neck gently. Soon his fingers ghost over your body, only lightly touching under the water. As his fingers became gentle, he bit down on your neck, causing a yelp turned moan as he sucked and licked the sensitive area.

“Oh darling, why are you singing such sweet songs, spoiling me when this is your night.” Loki’s fingers slowly enter you.

You smirk. “My king, my songs are of praise, not to spoil you with sweetness.” He slowly pumps in and out as you groan against him. “Damn, Loki, why are you so torturous tonight?”

“I didn’t want to be rough tonight, after all, you had a long day.” Loki whispers, but quickens his pace.

You moan in pleasure and try to find the right words. “Th-this is perfect…” Loki smirks and claims your lips. He swallows your moans as his thumb rubs your clit. You scream as you tense around his fingers. Loki slips out of you and keeps you close. “Thank you.” You whisper.

“Darling, thank  you for letting me take care of you.” He starts washing your body. “But I want to discuss with them about not harming you.”

“No Loki, I want to be strong enough to fight beside you.” You look at him with determination. “This is why I’m here. I cannot just sit and wait to see if you return to me.”

He sighs, but gives in. Loki hasn’t had someone work so hard to be with him, to protect him. “Thank you, my dearest. But, I don’t need your protection.” You smirk and kiss him deeply.

“Loki, I know that, but for my own sanity, I must be there.”

“Fine.” He kisses you again. “But you must stay by my side and if I _ever_ tell you to run away, listen and don’t look back.”

You smile up at him. “Thank you!” But of course, you never plan on listening to that last part. You curl up in his lap as the water starts to get cold.

“Let’s go darling, I will try to train you as well as I can tomorrow.” You nod your head as he lifts you up. “I have a feeling I will be taking care of you for a long time after your training sessions.”

“You probably will.” You sigh and close your eyes. “This was wonderful.”

“I’m glad.” He lays down on the bed and kisses your forehead. “Good night, my sweet love.”

“Good night, my king.” You mumble before your deep sleep.


End file.
